Thunders and Lightnings on a Cold, Winter Night
by Yuval25
Summary: On a cold, winter night in the Burrow, young Fred and George are afraid of the storm going on outside. Nobody likes overly-loud thunderstorms. Especially if you're alone. Oneshot, drabble. GUEST APPEARANCE: ickle Ronnikkins.


_This is another drabble from a drabble-tag on HPFC. My characters were Fred'n'George and the prompt was Lightning. The title is a translation from Hebrew to English of the first line from a song that belongs to my childhood, and to many other people's childhoods in Israel. It's like Disney, but only in Israel. It comes from movie called "The Sixteenth Sheep". It has lots of songs, like 'How Songs are Born' and 'A Closed Kindergarten'._

_So the song goes sort of like this here. (suck-ish translation but that's what you get when you have ten minutes to write the whole thing). Enjoy!_

_And remember to tell me what you think :)_

_Lightnings and Thunders_

_Thunders and lightnings on a cold, winter night_

_Don't always sound exactly the same_

_Lightnings and thunders, thunders and lightnings_

_Sometimes nearby and sometimes far away_

_Thunders and lightnings on rainy nights_

_The lightnings you see, but the thunders you hear_

_There are thunders that are very scary_

_And some that are just a little bit_

_There's a quiet thunder, and a normal thunder_

_And a loud, loud thunder that nobody likes to hear_

_Especially if you're alone_

_(if you're lucky you'll meet a nice one)_

_Thunders and lightnings on a cold, winter night_

_Don't always sound exactly the same_

_Lightning and thunders, thunders and lightnings_

_Sometimes nearby and sometimes far away_

**Thunders and Lightnings on a Cold, Winter Night**

BAM!

BOOM!

ROAR!

CRACK!

It was the stormiest night of the year so far, and the Burrow was swaying from side to side with a worrying force that threatened to win over the weak walls and make the building collapse. The loud thunders made the ceiling rattle and squeak and the occasional lightning lit the small bedroom with a flash of blue light that looked like a particularly nasty hex.

Fred and George, or George and Fred, could not sleep in this awful weather, and snuggled up in their beds, trying to cover their ears and eyes at the same time and still be able to breathe. It wasn't working very well.

BAM!

"Gred?" asked one of the twins.

"Yes, Feorge?" replied the other.

"Are you scared?" asked the redhead hesitantly.

"No..." muttered his twin, gasping and covering his head completely with the blanket as a strong thunder rolled.

The other bit his lip. "Me neither," he said, slowly getting up to a sitting position on his bed. "But I'm cold. Move over."

Making space for his brother, the young boy wrapped the blanket around both of them and spooned his twin.

Just then, a lightning struck the fields next to the Burrow and the two boys snuggled closer to each other, one hugging the other close in their spooning position. They both shut their eyes. The twin being cuddled wrestled out of the arms of his brother and turned around so he was facing him, returning into his arms and burying his head in the other's fiery red hair, clutching his shirt.

"I bet Percy's shaking," said the twin whose bed has been abandoned in favour of his brother's protection.

The other chuckled. "Yeah, like that time when Mom thought he took her wand. I thought he was going to-"

"Start crying, I know. And yesterday-"

"That was _brilliant_! Do you remember how-"

"He thought it was us. That's-"

"Ridiculous. We'd never-"

"Ever-"

"Do that. But-"

"It _is_ a good idea."

The twins grinned widely at each other. Their smiles disappeared as another thunder exploded above them. Their wide eyes met, their heads resting on a single pillow, close enough so their noses touched.

"I hate the thunder," George confessed.

Fred looked at his twin thoughtfully. "I'll protect you from the thunder if you'll protect me from the lightning," he offered.

George bit his lip thoughtfully. "It's a deal," he finally said, nodding on the pillow, his red hair tousled.

"G'night."

"Sweet dreams, Fred."

Closing their eyes, they almost fell asleep when their door was slammed open, hitting the wall next to it with the force of it, and a small figure came running into the room, jumping on the bed the twins occupied. Two identical groans sounded from beneath the blanket.

"Fred? George?" asked the new boy, who was younger than the twins and possessed the same fierce, red hair the two had. "The thunder's scary. Can I sleep with you?"

The twins shared a pouting look and raised the blanket, letting their brother nestle between them. "Afraid of the thunder, ickle Ronnikkins?" teased Fred.

"Don't worry, poor baby, we'll protect you," joined George.

Ron scowled. "What about you? Why're you sleeping together, then, huh?" he challenged.

The twins exchanged blank glances, and said simultaneously, "It was cold."


End file.
